Laxus x Reader
by jpt8923
Summary: Laxus and reader-san get busy!


LAXUS PUSSY DESTRUCTION

(Laxus x Reader) ~Lemon~

It was a Friday night in Magnolia, you had just got off a day-long mission with Natsu-kun and Lucy-chan. Per usual, Natsu-kun was destroying stuff and being obnoxious. But you didn't mind because dem abs. You are now at Lucy-chans apaato talking about work and boys and stuff.

"Lucy-chan, you have to admit Natsu-kun has some pretty nice abs, right?"

"Eh? What's this ikinari!? I don't think I've really looked…"

"Uso! And everyone at the gild knows you're always sitting on his face on purpose!"

"A-am not! *your name*-chan, since when is everyone gossiping about me!?"

"Hehe, Lucy-chan is a totemo popular topic desu!"

"A-and what about you? Rumor has it that you and Laxus have been awfully friendly lately!"

"You got me! We're fucking."

Lucy blushes red and anime steam comes out of all of her anime holes.

"F-F-Fakkingu…!?"

Just then, your phone vibrates. The vibration kind of turned you on. This could only mean one thing, it must be a booty call from Laxus himself. You check the text he sent you: "Hey. Wanna come ovr now? Horny af."

Hell yeah.

"Sorry Lucy-chan, I gotta go now" you wink and wave your hand in a cute anime style. Lucy is still red and steaming like an anime lobster as she rolls around kyaa-ing on the floor.

Laxus lived a few streets over from Lucy-chan in a nice apartment by himself. It always smelt like Hollister cologne and some sort of Mexican food, but not in a bad way. You knock on the door.

"Hey! I'm here! It's *your name*!"

Laxus opens the door and rests his arm above his head in the entrance way. He was wearing an untucked white button down and dark wash jeans. The shirt was loose but tight enough that you could still see his HUGE BICEPS bulging out. Just like you were inspecting his naisuu badii, Laxus was looking you up and down with his curious eyes. A grin appeared on his face.

"Hey. Come in." As usual he was short with words. But this all changed whenever he got in the sack.

"So what's the plan? You hungry?" You asked casually.

"Nah I just ate." He replied. You were really asking if he was hungry to eat your pussy but whateves. You'll get there. You guys are now sitting on the couch. Laxus reaches around and puts his hand around your neck. God his arms were thick. You wouldn't mind if he just strangled you right there. Laxus was watching some sports thing or something. It was boring af.

"Can we watch something else…?" You asked like a bitch.

"Uhh… sure whatever. What do you wanna watch?"

"Oh… I don't know" QUICK, you needed to think of something sexy to watch! What's sexy? Oh, what about Animal Planet like that one song. Hopefully some animals are doing it. That'll get him in the mood.

"Let's watch Animal Planet" You say with your mouth hole.

"K." Laxus flips the channel to Animal Planet. Luckily, it was the mating special.

"Otters are a very sentimental and sensitive species. Otters are a highly monogamous species and have been known to exhibit acute depression when their mate is gone for extended periods of time. Couples often hold hands while they sleep to prevent each other from drifting apart in the current." said T.V.-san.

Wait. This was too much like… actual love. This was making you less horny and more ready to bake a casserole and give Laxus a foot rub. Fuck this shit. Time to get this punani SMASHED. You put your hand on Laxus' hand. It was rough and calloused, like he had been masturbating for too long. You caressed his veins, imaging the blood pumping through them. Laxus looked at your face with raised eyebrows and that same devilish grin as before. He chuckled a little bit. You were smiling too, but your were giving Laxus an intense stare. Laxus knew what was up. Suddenly, he sent a lightening bolt flying and the T.V. EXPLODED. Distracted by the sudden explosion, you didn't notice that Laxus had already grabbed your arms and was now pressing his lips to your neck.

"Oh!... –" You moaned.

Your noise was soon muffled by Laxus' tongue aggressively making its way into your mouth hole. His tongue had its way with your tongue. It's like he was an anteater and you were an anthill being probed and inspected. Laxus pulled back and, standing on his knees, opened his shirt in front of you. Holy shit. Those PECS, dem ABS, those ARMS. Your clunge throbbed. You spread your legs and opened your mouth, half in exasperation and half in seduction. Laxus ripped his belt off and promptly removed his trousers and undergarments. Now THAT was a cock. He was about 9 ½ inches long and about 3 inches thick. This dick meant business. Laxus motioned you to come towards him. He wanted a blowjob first. Laxus grabbed the back of your head and pushed it onto his dick. No need to be so forceful, jesus, it's not like I'm going to say no to sucking your dick. You began licking his thick, juicy COCK up and down, tracing every vein. Laxus was pumping his hips and had one hand on your head and the other on the couch frame. You began sucking his tip with the force of a Hoover Air Cordless Series 3.0 Upright Vacuum™.

"Yeah suck that dick, bitch" He gruntled.

Laxus always got really into blowjobs. You didn't mind that he acted like such a douche. If anything it turned you on and you felt your pussy getting swole. Soon it will be your turn, my child. Laxus pulled your head off his dick and threw you down on your back. He held you down by your shoulders and began moving his mouth down your neck. As he worked his way down your bod, he began stripping you. His large, rough hands invaded and spread out across your body parts. You hadn't been searched this thoroughly since that TSA agent stopped you at the airport for trying to bring protein powder in your carry-on. By the time you were completely naked Laxus was down at your legs. He was crouched down and taking kisses and some playful bites at your inner thighs. It was ticklish and arousing, you felt your petals opening. Then, he slid his tongue in your vag and began eating that pussy like a champ.

Laxus did all the pussy eating stuff. He even managed to find your clit! Good boy. You had your arms above your head and were panting. The ecstasy of Laxus' mouth against your birth giving mouth was insane. Suddenly, he stopped eating his meal and began sliding his fingers in instead. One, two, three fingers, until the whole hand was in. He began practicing his jutsu hand motions while inside your vag canal. He was about to perform Sex no Jutsu, and for that he gathered all his chakra into his penis. Laxus yanked out his hand and began stroking his dick. You peered down at the sight; had his dick gotten even bigger!? Whatever. You were now thoroughly prepared for the pussy destruction. Surprisingly, Laxus pulled you up and placed you on his dick. This was a first. You fit on him like a glove. Well gloves are for hands. So I guess you fit on him like a condom. His hands were around your waist and he was stroking them as you rocked back and forth. Laxus pulled you into a close embrace. You felt his strong chest as his thick arms wrapped around you, caging you in. He thrust his dick into your vag with a great force.

"AFFUUCK!" You moaned as though a thunderbolt had just went straight through your cunt and up to your head. Laxus repeated this six or seven times, each thrust getting more violent. You felt his force all the way into your stomach. Your inner vag was wrapping around that handsome cock. This pain was very much welcome, but you were starting to get dizzy.

Swiftly, Laxus turned you over and began nailing you from behind. He drew his hand back and gave you a good spank. He chuckled and his sexy laughter reverberated in your ear holes. You were seeing stars now. He pounded away and then arched over, wrapping one arm around your stomach and using the other for support. You glanced back and stole a look at dem TRICEPS. Laxus grabbed your chin and pressed your mouth hole to his mouth hole. As he fucked you in the pussy he was tongue fucking your throat. Daburu ekusutashi. You felt short of breath. Laxus breathed warm, moist breathes into your mouth. Your body was hot all over, you felt like you were about to melt. Your pussy was trembling at the constant jackhammering you were taking. His hips smashed into your ass over and over. Laxus pulled back your head by your hair and began sucking your neck. Jesus Christ. You were about to cum.

Suddenly, Laxus flipped you over to your back. Shit. Now he was serious. Like most douchebags, Laxus exceled in missionary. He cupped your head between his arms and began SLAMMING your pussy. The couch frame shook violently. You heard the structure starting to crack. Your hips were in the air from the momentum of the thrusts. His dick was literally tearing your vag apart. IT HURT SO GOOD. Laxus started moaning.

"Fuck. Jesus Christ. I'm gonna fuck this pussy so good. Those hips bout to be cracked in half". Now the dirty talk was starting.

"Take that dick bitch. You ain't gonna be walking tomorrow". This was true. Certainly not going on any missions tomorrow!

You wrapped your arms around his broad back and felt his tight muscles, rippling with each thrusting. The delight was too much. Your nails were digging into his flesh. Laxus gasped and sighed quick and heavy breaths. Your vagina was throbbing. All of this became too much. You came and felt your mind slipping into a dark realm of pleasure…

You blacked out. When you opened your eyes everything was as it was... Laxus was STILL thrusting into your pussy. What the fuck was going on. You were covered in sweat and so was Laxus. Beads dripped down from his neck and into the crevices of his six pack. How many hours had passed? Had it been days? How many times had you cum by now? Like, seventeen. You threw your head back and accepted the pounding. Laxus was finally reaching his limit. He straightening his arms and back and with a huge groan came with the force of a mighty second-generation dragon slayer. Christ, his cum was thick and hot. You felt it welling up inside you, spilling out onto the cushions. His throbbing dick kept pushing in and out of you, further lubricated by the cum. Finally, the thrusts slowed down and Laxus plopped on top of you. He let out an exasperated sigh and rested his head above yours. You tried to move your legs with no success. You couldn't move. Your jaw dropped as the ecstasy started fading away from your crotch. Holy fuck. Your pussy was DESTROYED. You didn't look for fear of seeing the distorted meat mess. You lay there with your aching vag and Laxus now sleeping beside you. A satisfied grin formed on your face.

"Nice." You whispered.


End file.
